Devil's Daughter
by mkdeal13
Summary: I am Amber, I'm Hades Daughter, and I'm on a quest to find out what happened to my mother 10 Years ago. One problem though, I'm stuck on this stupid Isle, but that may not be a problem anymore. Since King Ben's proclamation to give the villian kids a chance in Auradon I've been waiting for the next group to be chosen.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Amber and this is my story.

I was was running down the street, trying to get away from Guston's twins. I found a very valuable staff in the garbage and I was NOT willing to give it up. I ran in to an alley and suddenly became trapped. The Guston twins ran in and started chuckling evilly. "Look what we've got here,"one of them said. "Hand over the staff and no one gets hurt." The other one said. I started fumbling around in my pocket and found my trusty lighter. " D-Don't make me u-use this!" I stuttered, holding up my lighter. The twins started backing up slowly as I inched closer." Now, now let's not turn on the lighter Amber." One of them said, fear slipping into his voice. I turned on my lighter and they ran away screaming in fear. I walked out of the alley and everyone within a 50-mile radius ran for the hills at the sight of my light. Your probably wondering why that is though, well let's just say that I may be a _little_ accident prone and have a tendency of accidentally setting things on fire. I also kinda use it to my advantage, like I'll never actually use it. But it sure gets people running. "Hey Amber!" Johnny, son of mother Gothal, one of my only best friends, and is like a brother to me. "Hey John!" I respond." Have you um have you seen Max?" I ask, blushing slightly. "No, But why do you ask? Do you have a _crush_ on him?" John asks mockingly." What! Pfff no.." I answer defensively, while blushing madly. Max is the son of Lady Tremaine, he is **extremely** cute with his adorable little nose and his kind heart and big muscles, But I DONT have crush on him! I don't. We start walking to Ursala's fish and chips shop. "Hey guys! Any news about who the new kids that are going to Auradon yet?" Max asks." No not yet" I tell him. We are really hoping that we get chosen to be the next group that goes to Auradon not because we want revenge but because we need to find someone.

Later that night I'm sitting in my room looking at a candle, but it's not just any ordinary candle. It's the last thing my mother ever gave to me, before she left 10 years ago. My mother is Persephone, daughter of Rhea, you know that story, when I 6 my mother left to be with her mother for spring and Summer. She gave me this candle and said that when i miss her to hold this and it'll make me feel better and that she loves me. She never returned and I want so badly to someday just be able to go to Auradon and find what happened to her, and I think that someday may be soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I was about to walk out the front door when I noticed a suspicious envelope on the coffee table. I looked around to make sure I was alone, then I snuck over to the envelope and open it. I was going to Auradon, I WAS GOING TO AURADON! I ran out the door envelope in hand, running around town looking for my friends. "GUYS, THE NEXT GROUPS BEEN CHOSEN!" I screamed. Then I noticed that they too were hold envelopes holding envelopes."Amber, let's go find your Mother." Max stated


	3. Chapter 3

I'm almost finished packing my bags, I grab some the last of my things and stuffed them into my luggage. I grab my bags downstairs and say goodbye bye to my father before run to my friends. We throw our bags in the trunk and race inside the limo. Inside the limo there's candy everywhere! Reeces, Heresy kisses, Lollipops, Rock Candy, and so much more! We scramble around trying to grab as muchas we can. I grab a lollipop an some rock candy, but then I saw a shiny button and curiosity over came me. I pushed the button and it open the window, we saw the broken bridge and the boy start screaming that we're gonna die and last words while I was failing at tryin to calm them down knowing that we weren't going to die. When the magic barrier open and the magic glowing bridge show up they finally shut up,

"Babies" I mocked. We finally go to land and suddenly the limo stopped and the door opened. I stepped out to see what seemed like a million people staring at us. John came out and then Max and I swear to the gods, when Max stepped out all the girls seemed to almost faint. "Welcome to Auradon Prep!" Ben said, breaking the silence. " I'm Ben and this is Mal, Ja-" "y, Evie, And Carlos" I finished. "oh and sorry about that 'incident' again Mal" I apologized. The 'incedent' I was apologizing for is that once I was lit my lighter once during the night and might Of accidentally burnt some of Mal's hair off. No one really likes to talk about it. We all stood there in silence for a couple minutes. "So this is Skylar daughter of Rapanzal and Eugene, and she will be your tour guide" Ben explained, left quickly with Mal, probably to ask about the 'Incident'. "So here are your room keys, oh and Amber because there were no other open dorms I volunteer to share my dorm with you! So come on let's go!" Skylar Stated and pulling me along. " I'll meet you in your dorm at 3 hours to discuss the plan." I explained to the boys before being pulled away by my roommate.


	4. Chapter 4

"So how about I check mythology, Maxs checks the newspapers from 10 years ago and John just looks around the library for anything on Persephone." I explain. "Sounds good to me." John and Max agreed. "Good, but I should probably get going since it's almost curfew." I state before running to my dorm. I changed into my Pjs and climbed in to bed. I held the candle in my hand, "I'll ind the truth soon, I hope." I whisper quietly."What did you say? Skylar questioned."NOTHING!" I yell and quickly turned off the lights.

 **The Next Day...**

I woke up surprised to not see my normal bedroom but then I remembered that I was in Auradon. I got ready for school and went to breakfast.

Remedial Godness 101 is the most boring class ever! I mean you just have to chose the least cruel answer, but the boys didn't seem to be catching on.

"You come across a lost puppy you

A) Skin it for a fur coat

B) Return it to its owner

C) Cook it alive

or D) Turn it into a voodoo doll?"

"Uh C)?" John asks. " um no, Max?" Fairy Godmother questions.

"Oh I know! D)!" Max states confidently. " Wrong, Amber?"

" B) return it to its owner." I answer. " correct again!" Fairy godmother exclaims!

Now science wasn't too bad except for the fact that _Chad_ was my partner. "Einsteinium theory of relativity predicts that the space-time around earth would b-" "be not only warped but also twisted by the planets rotation." I finish. Everyone starts at me with shocked awe. "What I studied a lot!" I state.

John, Max, and I were looking in our aisles for things that might help us find more information on what happened to my mother. I was searching in mythology when a boy my age stuck up on me. "Hey your one of the new villan kids, Hades daughter right?" he said. I jumped a little then shook his hand. " I'm Zach, Zeus's son, I guess we're cousins." Zach stated. "I'm Amber" I replied."So what are you reading?" "Oh uh nothing much just reading up on uh Rhea, m-my grandmother, I um I've never met her before." "Uh well maybe on family day I could introduce you two-"

"AMBER, AMBER YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!" Max yelled rushing over to me. "Woah, woah what is it?!" I asked concerned. "Read the newspaper!" Max told Me.

 **Auradon Daily**

 _ ** Persephone Daughter of Rhea assassinated**_


	5. Chapter 5

I fall to my to my knees, tears streaming down my face, denying that it's even possible and continue to read on.

 **Auradon Daily**

 _ **Persephone Daughter of Rhea assassinated**_

 ** _On April 16th at 2:45 AM, Persephone was assassinated for attempting to have a law passed that would have let her bring her 6 year old daughter off the isle with her for spring and summer Because she was really only half a villain. There was 1 witness. There's going to be further investigation._**

it's my fault, it's my fault my mother's dead.

John and Max dragged me back to their dorm and tried to comfort me,

"it's not your fault Amber." John stated.

"Yes it is! If it weren't for me then my mother wouldn't of been killed!" I yell.

"But it wasn't your fault, you were only a little 6 year old girl who missed her mother and couldn't wait for her to come back!" Max yells back at me. John comes over to me and hug me as tight as he can.

"I'm going to find that Mother Fucker and make them wish they were never born!" I muttered. I have so many mixed emotions right now Anger, Sadness, Guilt, Denial.

I pull away from his hug and walk out the door.

"I just need some alone time, process my thoughts and emotions." I say before departing.

I wander around campus pondering all the information I had just received in the last hour until I find myself in the forest next to the school and just collapsed. I started crying harder than I've ever cried before.

I just sat there crying for a couple hours.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up to see Max.

I try to get up to leave but he locks his hands on to my shoulders and pulls me back down.

"We'll find the person who did it, Don't worry." Max told me.

He then pulled me into a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

We stayed like that for about 3 minutes before we separated. "We should um, We should get going." I say

"uh yeah we probably should." Max agreed.

We walk back to our dorms in silence. We say our goodbyes and I go in to my dorm. I see Skylar was already fast asleep so I change in to my pjs and quickly check the computer. I type **Persephone murder case** and a lot shows up. I click on the first thing that shows up and it reads

 _ **The witness claims that he was walking down the street when he saw a bullet go through Persephone's window and hit her in the head. He looked over at where the bullet was fired and sees a man in around his 30's dressed in black with light white skin, dark brown hair, crystal blue eyes. After further investigation the bullet that killed Persephone had finger prints on it. Said finger prints were left arches. There is only 1 suspect so far.**_

After finding out all this new information I log off the computer, and climb into bed and go to sleep.

When I wake up, it's Saturday and I get dressed then head over to the boys dorm.

I knock on the door and come in. I see that Max is wake and watching tv while John is still asleep. I go over and sit next to him on the coach. "So I did some research and found out who the witness was and where he lives so maybe later we can go over there and ask him some questions." I tell Max.

"Sounds good to me." Max agrees with me. We just sit there for a couple minutes watching tv.

"So do want to go get something to eat?" Max asks nonchalantly. "Okay" I agree.

 **A few Hours Later...**

Max, John, and I are outside the door of the witness's house. I knock on the door and after a second or two a man in about his 40's or 50's answers the door.

"Hello are you Jerry Stardager?" I ask

"Yes this is Jerry Stardager, what do you want? The old man asks.

"We just want to ask you some questions about the murder you witnessed about 10 years ago for our,uh, History report!"I answer.

"Oh well then come on in." Jerry said.

"Thank you" I say.

We all sit down and start the questioning.

"So I'm just gonna cut to the chase here, who murdered Persephone." I ask

"I-I don't Know." The old man stuttered.

"What do you mean you 'Dont Know'?!" I ask angerly while standing up.

"I dont remember! It was about 10 years ago!" The old man said.

"Okay, 1 last time, Who Murdered my Mother?!" I yell through gritted teeth.

"I-I don't know!" Jerry replied.

I was about to jump at him when Max held me back.

He pulled me up to his face so that there were only about a few centimeters keeping our lips from meeting.

"Amber, let it go, it's not worth hurting an elderly man for no reason." Max told me.

He holds me in a tight embrace, my heart beating at 100 miles per hour, as I stare longingly into his dark brown eye while he stares into my crystal blue ones.

Suddenly all the anger, fear, anxiety, and tension in my body seemed to just flow on out of me.

"Okay" I whisper still staring into his deep brown eyes.

"I guess we'll be leaving now." John said, breaking us out of our trance.

We left the nice man's house and walked home.

When I went back to my dorm I started debating what my feelings for Max are and what his feelings for me might be.


	7. Update

**Okay so I know this is a little weird considering that I've never down this before because I like to make it seem more _book_ like for what I have no clue, but I like ideas, yeah that sound horrible, but that's not the point, the point is that I have now officially started school again so I will not be able to uodate as often a don I bet most of you have quit of to read another story that's been updated with a real chapter but if your the 1% that stayed then here's a virtual high five from me**

 **and a virtual knuckle punch,**

 **AND FREE PUPPIES BECAUSE EVERYONE LOVERS PUPPIES!**

 **wait where are the emojis?**

 **I am so sorry for the responsible adults that might be reading this I think my pills worn off so i am SUPER hyper and boncing off the walls but the bad thing is that its 11:43 PM but with that I bid you all good day/night/Afternoon/ evening/dawn/midday!**


	8. Chapter 7

**So before this starts I would just like to apologize for my absents, I started school and the play group I do just started the wizard of oz and I got the part of Toto I've been pretty busy with that and homework plus I had a little bit of writers block but I am 99.9999999999999% sure that I'm okay now, also my brother just got strep throat and I wound up crushing and bruising my thumbs bone, so I've been pretty busy and right now I bet half of you skipped to read the story but thank you all for not giving up and leaving now on to the story, OH! And I reread some of my chapter and realized I made a very very very idiotic mistake where I repeatedly confused Persephone's mother Demeter with Rhea who is Amber's GREAT-Grandmother. XD , and I felt like such an idiot. But now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

It was Monday morning and I woke up very peacefully but went I looked at my alarm clock I noticed that I was 15 minutes late for school!

"S#IT!" I look at the cord and notice that somehow the cord had somehow been cut but I didn't have time to dwell on that right now, I quickly threw off my Pjs and speedily changed into my normal clothes of an orange long sleeve tee-shirt, blue jeans, a furry sleeveless vest, a sliver bean that looked awesome against my long wavy light brown hair, and strapped on my black hiking boots like sonic the hedgehog, quickly brushed my teeth and hair and zoomed out the door.

By the time I got to home room I was 26 minutes late, I had homeroom with Max and John.

John mouthed "What happened?" to me and I mouthed back "Alarm clock broke.",

The class I had first was Character Studies where when got to vote whether or not not we wanted to learn about fairytales or Greek mythology and since most of the students in the class were sons and daughters of Greek gods, I think you can guess which category won. That day we learned about Aphrodite and Hephaestus's marriage and how that's when her live as 'Lindsy Lowlife' begin (Lindsy Lowlife is what my real character studies teacher calls her because she would always fool around with everyone other that her husband), At that nickname all of Aphrodite's children that were in that class stood up for their mother voicing that the nickname was unfair because their mother was the goddess of love, and they got into a heated argument with the teacher, I didn't really care but I felt bad for uncle/great-uncle/grunkle Hephaestus because he seemed like a really nice guy, I mean when ever mother would come back in the fall she would always bring back souvenirs, some of them being very beautiful jewelry and thing made out of metal, and on my birthday I would somehow always wind up getting a carped from him along with other things made by him and other cards from family members.

Another thing we did that day was " _coincidentally_ " a short little play of how Persephone was kidnapped by Hades and I " _coincidentally_ " was casted as Persephone and Nascre, Son of Tiana And Navvee, was casted as Hades and the funny thing is that we wound up being the only ones using emotion, I mean like, seriously if you had never heard them speak before the play you would of thought they were robots. The last things he teacher did was show us small statues were most of them were naked, The teacher was showing us a statue of Persephone being kidnapped by Hades and it was pretty gross to look at because sculpture showed her large breasts and it was just gross because I mean it's my mother! Thankfully though the bell rang and I just rush out of the room.

At the end of the day I went to the library to research more information about Persephone's murder when Zach just showed up and and kept pushing me up against the bookshelf. "So Amber, Do you want to go on a dinner date and then go to movie tonight?" He said trying to talk in a maco type of voice that probably got from is father, who I renamed Louie Lowlife. " Uh, you do realize we'rerelated right?" I said putting my hands up around my face as a shield and also to try and push Zach away. " aww no babe, that doesn't matter!" Zack protested, "Uh, Yeah! Yeah it does matter!" I shout. "No it doesn't, I'm mean, all our ancestors were related but that didn't stop them." He said, " that's because there was no one else around and even then it was still weird! I yell, but he didn't listen, he then moved into kiss me, I started panicking when Thankfully Max rounded the corner,

"Max! Uh, Hey Max yeah, um we have to uh to study! Yeah study so I have to go Zack" I yell scooting out from under him and linked arms with Max and walk away with a very confused Max.

"Wha-What was that all about?" Max asked.

" Zack started hitting on me, Blah." I say pretending to throw up. I saw a flicker of jealousy in his eyes but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"But isn't he your cousin?" Max asked.

"Yeah"

"Gross" He responded,

"Hey, let's go get John and go to your room and watch a movie" I suggested,

land that's just what we did. We found John in detention and broke him out, made a bunch of popcorn, went to their dorm, watch a romantic comedy and made fun of the gooey romantic moment and of all the stereotypes the movie had shown and by 11:46 the movie had ended and I was back in my dorm getting ready for bed. But the thing I didn't notice was the man camouflage man watching me from outside my window.


	9. Chapter 8

Today is Family day! I finally get to meet my family! I've always wanted to meet them, like my cousin Athena or Hephaestus, or my grandmother Demeter! I just can't wait! I threw on a brand new sleeveless dress I bought that was teal blue on the skirt and had a complicated design of triangles on the tops with a skinny brown belt. I styled my hair as mermaid waves and place tiny flowers in my hair. I brushed my teeth and then put on a necklace that Hephaestus had given me for my 16th birthday were their was a purple flower and all around the flower were multiple colors of tiny stones and then somehow was able to squeeze my feet into a pair of _pure_ blue high heals with little silver rinestones on the side. I get up and try to walk in the heels and wobble to the door before falling on my face. I quickly get up and dust myself before walking out the door.

I find the boys by the snack table where John was stuffing his face and Max trying to get him to stop before they saw me.

"Ah! Shield your eyes! It's Medusa!" John joked before getting a slap at back of the head from Max.

"Ignore him, you look awesome" Max stated.

"Thanks! I kinda want to impress my family." I admit

"You don't need to worry about that." Max reassured,

"Yeah! If they don't like you then they don't know what their missing!" John agreed.

"In that case hold my shoes, but thanks guys! Your the best friends a gal could have." I said as I hugged them.

"Oh! There they are! Wish me luck!" I said as I left. I walked over to my family my nerves and anxiety growing with each step until I reached them.

"Um.. Hi, I'm Amber, Daughter of Had-" I was interrupted by a big hug.

"Oh, you look just like your mother." A elderly lady stated while holding my face in her hands.

"Oh! Silly me I almost forgot to introduce myself! I am Demeter, your grandmother." Demeter announced.

I didn't know how to react, the amount of love I had just received from her is more than anything my father gave me, the amount of love she just gave is an amount only my mother or John and Max would give me.

"Hey! Your wearing the necklace I gave you for your birthday!" Hephaestus commented, saving me from having to respond.

"Uh, yeah! I love it, it's so beautiful I felt like it would be a sin not to wear it."

After about 3 and a half hours of talking and hanging out with my family, I went back to my dorm that night surprised to find that Skylar wasn't there. I checked my phone for any text from her and found one explaining that she was having a sleepover with her friends Emma, Paige, and Katherine, who I personally think are all bitches but hey what can you do? I mean they're not my friends.

I get changed into my pjs before going on the computer to find out more about that suspect in Persephone's murder

 **SUSPECT IN MURDER CASE MYSTERIOUSLY DISAPPEARS!**

 ** _Suspect in Persephone's Murder case was in custody Thursday May 26th at 7:08 PM but somehow by Thursday May 29th at 7:10 the suspect had mysteriously disappeared in thin air search party's are in progress._**

Wow. That's, That's weird, I decided to click on another link to find out more about that man.

 **DANGEROUS SUSPECT ON THE LOOSE!**

 ** _The suspect in the Persephone murder case that disappeared was not able to be found in the many search party's that were used, there has been talk about shutting down the case because the police were unable to find the suspect._**

I was suddenly pulled away from the newspaper from a knock at the door. I get up to answer it but when I opened the door, a burlap sack was placed over my head and I was picked up by the stranger, I started kicking and screaming until I was knocked unconscious by the man.


	10. Chapter 9

When I awoke I found myself chained to a metal chair with my hands handcuffed to two pipes behind me and feet handcuffed to the chair. My torso had been sternly chained up with chains and deal with a lock. I looked around for an explanation, hoping that this was just a bad dream. Suddenly a man stepped out of the shadows and into my line of vision.

"Ah, it looks like the guest has woken up." The man said,

"Well if I'm the guest then I would like to check out!" I sneer,

"I'm sorry that's not possible at the moment." The man said with a devious smile sneaking on to his face.

"Who are you? And why have you kidnapped me!" I demand.

"You haven guessed yet, I mean you have been researching me a lot lately," he said with a fake frown,

"No," The light white skin, the dark brown hair, the crystal blue eyes, but it couldn't be!

"Your the man who murdered my mother"

"Ah! Bingo! Looks like we've got a genius here folks!" The man cheered,

"So what are you going to do to me? Rape me? Kill me?" I ask

"Rape you? Nah, Kill you? Yes"

"So what are you waiting for?" I sneer

"Well before I kill you, I wanted to torture you" He said leaning into me

"You know you're never going to get away with this!" I threaten as I spit in his face

"I think I already have," he said as he wiped the saliva if his face. He then walked over to a table and picked up a blow torch and put a wielders mask, I turn my head to the side and squeeze my eyes shut as he walked back over to me with the lit blow torch bracing myself for what I know was coming for me.

"AHHHHHH!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Max's POV**

"Where's Amber?" I ask John as we walk out of homeroom,

"I don't know? Maybes she's just really late, I mean, her alarm clock did break on

Tuesday" John assumes,

"I guess your right." I agree, but I just can't get rid of the feeling that something's different, that something bad is going on, but I just ignore it and go to class.

 **Time Skip 3 Hours and 30 Minutes Later ...**

Okay now I know something's wrong because now it's lunch and I haven't seen lunch all day,

"Maybe she's just sick or something," John replied,

"Well if that's the case then don't you think we should go check on her, or ask Skylar about it?" I asked

" I guess you have a point," John admitted

"Hey guys!" Skylar greeted, bubbly, springing up and down, bouncing her super curly blonde hair in the process,

"Have either of you seen Amber I've got somethings to discuss." Skylar asked,

"We were going to ask you the same thing," John exclaimed, confused,

"Hmm, that's weird," Skylar very quietly whispered,

"What's weird? Why is that weird?" I asked

"Well, when I returned to my dorm this morning, Amber wasn't there, But I just thought that maybe she might of been staying with you guys or something, I wanted to talk to her about the mess she made and didn't clean up, she left the lights on, messed up the rug, the dress and shoes she left on the floor, she even broke a lamp and my vanity's mirror!" Skylar explained,

"What do you mean by 'gone'?!" I asked

"She was just.. gone, I mean it didn't even look like she slept in her bed." Skylar worried,

"That's odd, Amber doesn't just break stuff or make mess that she doesn't clean up." John exclaimed, confused and even a little bit scared.

"Do think that we should tell the principle to check the security cameras?" I asked

"No, because if it winds up being nothing then all of us including Amber gets in trouble," Skylar explain,

"So what do we do then?" I ask

"Have an idea." Skylar says.

"You want me to do what?!"

"Come on Carlos! Someone could be in danger!" Skylar protests

"I'm sorry, But I'm not going to hack into the schools security tapes! I could get in a lot of trouble!" Carlos yells,

We were standing in Carlo's and Jay's dorm and their friends like Mal and Evie and Ben,

"Hey, where's Amber?" Evie asks, and when Evie mentioned Amber the gears in all their heads start to move and they all start to notice Amber was gone.

"That's why we're here," I state

"I was at a sleepover last night and this morning when I got back the room had been trashed and Amber was gone." Skylar explains while showing them pictures of their dorm, "we just want to see what happened, to see if something bad happened." John says.

"Um, Fine, but you owe me!" Carlos states as he starts typing on the keyboard,

"Thanks Carlos!" Skylar squealed

"Here we are, when should we go to?" Carlos asks

"7:00 PM" John and I say in unison.

Carlos goes back to 7 o'clock pm and press play,

We see Amber walk through the he door take off her shoes and dress luckily facing away from the camera and throws them into the hamper before putting on her pjs while softly yet beautifully singing stitches. She then goes on the computer probably to research more about the murder, as she reads her face transforms into a mixture of fear, anger, and sadness, suddenly there's a knock at the door and Amber gets up to open it and that's when the horror starts, when she opens the door a masked man storms in and aggressively throws a burlap bag on her head and picks her up, she starts kicking and screaming struggling to break free and in the progress, kicks over her hamper, the lamp and kicking and breaking the mirror, before she falls limp on the mans shoulder, and the man runs away to a black van with the license plate that says

JAS_HAL_306 and drives away.

The room falls silent with shock,

"Wow" Ben said breaking the silence,

"We have to find her" I say

"No" Ben said

"No? We save her!" John screams

"No one is saving anyone! Just let the authorities handle it,"

"At lest use the mirror to tell us where she is!" Skylar says.

"What so you guys can go die trying to find her!" Ben screams

"No, so we can go to the authorities, it would look bad to have the king tell the authorities that a girl he knows have been kidnapped," Skylar said with a coldness in her voice.

"Fine,"

Evie held up her mirror and asked "Mirror Mirror in my hand where in all the land does Amber stand.

It showed a house in Arendelle Norway,

"Come on let's go" Skylar called after us, leaving the room

"No we have to save Amber!" I yell,

"Max, John! Let's go!" Skylar yells and we leave, once were out of the room I whisper

"I can't believe we have to go to the authorities, we have to save Amber, not her authorities."

"We're not going to the authorities," Skylar confessed.

I look at her with shock as she wears a devious smile. We run to our dorms and pack up and at midnight we set out.

I find you Amber, Don't worry.


End file.
